


My Lover

by Serenity1 (orphan_account)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-16
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Jim tells John about what happened to he's lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched Star Trek Into Darkness today and it was awesome!!! I don't want to reveal John Harrison's identity for those who hadn't watched it yet... 
> 
> Sorry if there is any grammar issues! I just wrote this chapter and just posted it up. So if there's any mistakes (beside grammar) please let me know! Hopefully the character's aren't OOC!!!

Title: My Lover  
Summary: Spock and Jim tells John about what happened to he's lover.   
Timeline: Let's just say that John and Sherlock met two-years before the fiasco of the movie.   
Disclaimer: I do not owe Star trek or Sherlock!!!

\------------

 

"Sir?" A voice asked stopping Jim in he's tracks as he looks at Spock.

"What is it Spock?" Jim asked worriedly.

"There was a data file hidden inside John Harrison's jacket. I think you should look at it," Spock replies as he gave Jim the data file.

"Did you look at the contents already?" Jim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Captain, I know it wasn't my place but I was merely looking for any information that I could get about him," Spock explained.

"And...?"

"I think you should watch it privately," Spock replies as he gave him the data file. Jim looks at Spock puzzled for a moment and nodded.

\------------------

Data file...

If you're watching this, my dear John, that means I must have died. We had not seen each other eye-to-eye, but we do have one thing in common and that is our son, Hamish Watson-Holmes. There is something that you must know about me, John. 

My name really isn't Sherlock Holmes. It is a fictional name. As well as my alias name, John Harrison that Starfleet knows about. What I did in London and in Starfleet was for our family. For you, Hamish and for my crew. 

Do you remember the last time we made love? When you were moaning out my name? I felt guilty about leading you on but I couldn't tell you because I didn't want to put you and Hamish into danger. I don't want Starfleet to come after you because of what I've done. You made me happy, John Hamish Watson. 

I wish I could see Hamish one last time, but I know that's impossible. How old is he now? Tell him he'll do great in Starfleet. Do me a favor, John. Don't tell him about what I did once you hear the news. Just tell him about how Sherlock Holmes was a consulting detective to the police and how he died. 

I love you, John. Remember me as a lover, husband and a father.

\------------------

"Spock, can you come into the ready room?" Jim asked as he had opened the communicator.

"Of course captain," Spock replies and he enters the room five minutes later. "I understand you heard the data file?" He asked.  
"Yes I had," Jim said nodding.

"What are you going to do?" Spock asked.

"You're coming with me," Jim replies as Spock looks at him, "I can't do this alone, Spock. How can we tell this, John Watson that we put he's lover into stasis?" He asked.

"We don't, we don't tell him who is he's real identity," Spock replies.

"Spock, if you were John Harrison, I would like to know what really happened," Jim said.

"I don't think it's wise to tell him, captain. You heard what Harrison said, he doesn't want he's son to know about him," Spock said.

Jim sighed, "He has a kid," he said shaking he's head. Jim frowns, "I thought he was in stasis for 300-years? How could he have a kid?" He asked.

"Perhaps that's not he's kid at all and Mr. Watson's instead," Spock pointed out.

Jim shrugged, "Well either way, you're coming with me," he said.

"But sir, what about the Enterprise? She'll be leaving Earth in just a few hours for the five-year mission," Spock said.

"Don't worry, Sulu can take of her," Jim replies with a smile.

"Captain...." Spock began but he was stopped when Jim had stood up from where he was sitting and had made a tip-toe to be Spock's height so that he could give Spock a kiss. 

The two kissed for a moment before Jim broke it off. "I need you," Jim said confidently and Spock didn't say anything more.

\--------------------

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Spock asked as he and Jim had beamed down to the surface to London.

"Uhura was the one who researched him and she told me that he lives in 221B Baker St. Unless you doubt you're ex-girlfriend for any reason?" Jim asked.

"No, of course not captain," Spock replies shaking he's head.

The two men went up to the flat and knocked on the door. "Just a sec!" A voice from the other side called out. A minute later the door opened revealing an older man who was in he's early 40's. "John Watson?" Jim asked.

"Yes, may I help you?" John asked bewildered.

"Do you know someone named Sherlock Holmes or John Harrison?" Spock asked.

"Yes, I saw on the news what happened here in London and that it was John Harrison. John and Sherlock are both of the same," John said unhappily.

"When was the last time you heard from him?" Jim asked.

"After the incident he came and visited me before saying that he was going to visit Starfleet to see our son, Hamish. After that I never heard from him again," John replies.

"Mr. Watson," Spock began.

"Dr. Watson actually," John corrected him.

"Yes, of course. Dr. Watson, we have here a data file from you're lover," Spock replies as he gave it to him.

"I..." John began but was interrupted by someone.

"Hey! You're from the crew of the Enterprise, aren't you?" A voice asked as the three looked behind Spock and Jim and they saw an older male who was older than John.

"Greg! What are you doing here?" John asked surprised.

"I heard from one of my people that it was the Enterprise crew who captured John Harrison after he destroyed Starfleet HQ," Greg explained.

"Wait, what?!" John asked shocked.

"It's rather a long story and we need to get going," Jim replies quickly.

"You're James Tiberius Kirk and Spock, aren't you?" John asked slowly.

"Yes we are," Spock said nodding.

"I just gotten a call earlier today from my son Hamish that he had been transferred onto the Enterprise for the 5-year mission," John explained.

"How old is you're son?" Jim asked intrigued.

"17," John replies proudly.

"Do you want me to transfer him to another ship?" Jim asked.

"I...no," John replies shaking he's head, "this is what he always wanted and I don't want him knowing about John Harrison and Sherlock," he said.

"I don't think that can be possible," Jim replies.

"Jim, what are you saying?" Spock asked.

"I'm saying that we should welcome Hamish to our crew," Jim said smiling.

"JOHN! You got a phone call from Hamish!" A voice called out.

"Thank you Mrs. Hudson!" John calls back as he turns back to the others, "tell me something, what happened with Sherlock?" He asked.

"Alive and well," Jim replies with a small smile and John nodded as he said good-bye before turning to go back inside.

\--------------------

"John, who was that by the door?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

"Uh, no one Mrs. Hudson," John replies with a smile as Mrs. Hudson frowns and nodded as she returned to her flat. John had gone upstairs and answered the phone without haste, "hello?" 

"Dad, I have some news about what happened with father..."

\-------------------

"Are you sure it's wise for Hamish to become one of us?" Spock asked as they beamed aboard the Enterprise.

"It will be fine, Spock. Besides, it was Bones and Uhura who interviewed him not knowing who he was," Jim explained.

"That doesn't mean anything, Jim. You know who he's father was," Spock said.

"Look Spock, Hamish is not even John Harrison's kid. He's different from him," Jim said.

"I'm still not sure..."

"Trust me on this, alright?" Jim asked with a smile.

"As always," Spock said nodding.

"Right now let's get onto the bridge and take this 5-year mission," Jim said excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hmm, should I continue this or not? That is the question.... I'll decide if I have more kudos!!! GO WATCH STAR TREK INTO DARKNESS!!!


End file.
